Mole Borer
is a Mechaniloid used to open paths on mines, having a powerful rotating spiked roller that can mow down any rock in its way. As a Maverick it is an extremely dangerous enemy, which appears twice in Armored Armadillo's stage in Mega Man X. Its spiked roller can kill X instantly, just like the spikes that appear as environmental stage hazards, and makes it immune to frontal attacks. It is wise to travel behind this fatal enemy when possible. Using the Fire Wave continuously will hit it multiple times and take it down easily. Besides Armored Armadillo's stage, Mole Borers also appear in the second Sigma Palace stage from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. In that game, a Ride Armor is available in the stage, and the enemy can be destroyed using two hits of the Ride Armor's punch, even directly at the front as the punch can repel Mole Borer's spiked roller attacks. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy Mole Borer. Notes *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged even more (yellow); fourth number is when the X-Buster is fully charged (pink). **Sometimes, an uncharged shot will inflict two units of damage instead of one, if the enemy has just started moving or if X fires a shot while he is dashing. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. **For Chameleon Sting, as the weapon's secondary fire renders X invincible and is incapable of inflicting damage on enemies and bosses, the damage values list only the normal fire of this weapon. *For Homing Torpedo, Boomerang Cutter, Storm Tornado and Fire Wave: the secondary fire for these weapons are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target, so the values listed on the second number is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. Other appearances *Mole Borer is set to appear as a sub-boss in Rockman X DiVE. *Mole Borer (named "Mole Bore" in the game) appears as an unit card in TEPPEN. Mole Bore is a bigger Mole Borer that serves as the boss of the Palace Road stage in Mega Man X7, having additional attacks. It chases the Maverick Hunters throughout the level trying to crush them with its roller, and at the end they must fight against it. Other media A Mole Borer also makes an appearance in the Rockman X manga as one of the Maverick minions surronding X and Zero in the forest and one of the Mavericks that appeared in the mine. A Mole Borer appeared in the "after the credits" scene for the standard comic cover edition of issue 36 of the Archie Comics Mega Man series, where it was aiding in Dr. Cain's further excavation of the old Mesa Lab, where he would discover an ancient Wily weapon. Gallery MHXMoleBorerConcept.png|''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' concept art TEPPEN TDA 026 art.png|''TEPPEN'' card X1Ch6-23.jpg|''Rockman X'' manga RX1M Mine Mavericks.png|''Rockman X'' manga ArchieMegaMan36AftertheCreditsRegularEdition.jpg|Mole Borer in the Archie Comics Mega Man series Category:Mechaniloids Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Big enemies